This invention relates to a vehicular lamp, comprising a dome cap, a reflector mirror, a bulb, a protective shield, and a frame for securing the protective shield.
For example, Gill U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,619 describes a vehicular lamp of this type, wherein attempts have been made to dampen bulb vibrations by means of rubber plugs. There are a multitude of prior known anti-vibration solutions of this type. However, experiments and experience have shown that small rubber plugs, provided with an attachment head, are not sufficient for the dampening of bulb vibration. The dampening of a bulb requires a very large heavy mass, which remains stationary despite vibration. A vehicular lamp of the invention is characterized in that inside the frame is a resilient attachment ring encircling the frame and supporting the protective shield and the reflector mirror as well as the bulb. Thus, a major part of the entire lamp can be supported from the vibration dampening and resilient attachment ring. Tests have shown that this type of vehicular lamp of the novel invention provides up to a ten-fold saving for the bulb.